Promise
by GodofContradiction
Summary: I made a promise... to myself... a long time ago... Deathfic. SasuNaru.


**Promise**

godofcontradiction

aaa

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

aaa

I do not know what had compelled me to do this, but I think I am nonetheless pleased with the results. You might think I'm cruel- I killed him! Dear god! And I loved it! XD (Sadist..)

While writing this, the song from Winter Sonata was playing in the background, which added more to the dramtics than I would have intended. Haha... But I do recommend playing the song while reading this- just for the feel of it. I'll provide you with a link. XD Look at my author page and you'll find a link.. XD I highly recommend you listen to the song, if not for the sake of reading this. It's a beautiful piece of art that touched the hearts of many. haha...

I hope you darlings like it... my first deathfic... nyah... Is it something I should be proud about? Please do tell me what you think.

Reviews mean the world to authors.

Cheers.

aaa

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

aaa

"Bastard..."

Naruto gasped, his hands frantically pushing, pounding- beating the life desperately back into the frighteningly cold body. He bit his lips till the redness blossomed there, stark crimson against pale, pale lips.

"Don't give up on me now- not now!"

His voice shook as his entire body did- wild tremors that shook through his entire being as he looked helplessly and longingly at the limp bundle he held in his lap.

"Thirteen... Fourteen... Fifteen!"

The blonde dived for those cold, cold lips, sealing it with a desperate kiss, breathing, forcing, giving his all into that one kiss, hoping and praying that it would be enough to make him open his eyes.

Please... Please...

"No... No, no, no..." Tears threatened to spill from those heartbroken baby blues, as shaking, blistering hands sought to push- harder, harder still! Every beat, ringing eternity as time narrowed down into a painfully slow pace-

"Don't die, SASUKE!!!!"

Pain mingled with shock and hysteria- as an icy cold hand shot out to grab his flailing arms, rendering him speechless for half a second, his vision blurring in sweet agony, not registering what he saw.

"Dobe..."

"S-Sasuke?!!"

The boy in his arms doubled over in a violent fit of coughing, blood dribbling down his shirt and spilling onto his hands. Naruto grabbed the boy and held him tight, frightened and half delirious as he tried to ease the boy's coughing.

"Oh god, oh god..." the blonde mumbled, like a mantra, touching the boy's face, running shaking fingers over the pale cheeks, too scared to let go even for a second. "Oh my GOD, Sasuke..."

The coughing finally ceased as Sasuke fell limply into the blonde's shaking frame. He looked blindly towards the blonde, mustering up what remained of his strength to raise a bloodied hand to cup the blonde's lightly whiskered cheek.

"Naruto..."

Naruto began to cry earnestly, and Sasuke had to wipe the tears away for him to have a clear view of those blue, blue eyes he loved so much... He knew he had no time… He knew he was going to die. He knew Naruto knew this too.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..." Sasuke rasped, his vocal chords being damaged. "Till the very end..."

"Shut up, save your strength." Naruto cried, his voice watery with tears. "You're gonna be okay, Sasuke. You're gonna get through this. You're gonna live, marry Sakura and then have little kids with those scary eyes of yours- hundreds of them. Millions. That was your dream, wasn't it? To continue out your clan..."

"Naruto..."

Naruto was babbling- but he didn't stop. Couldn't stop.

"And then you're going to teach them how to spar- you'll give them all little shurikens and soon enough they're gonna be the best ninja's in the village." Naruto continued, his voice shaking. "You're going to live to an old, ripe age- and you're going to be senile, and I'd make fun of you. Ne? We're gonna grow old together- right? Sasuke?!"

Sasuke was filled with indescribable pain- and he wasn't talking about his body. He had been cut up in every possible place so bad that he had long passed out with the pain. His body had now numbed- but his feeble heart was making him suffer far worse than ever before. Pain, longing, heartbreak- loneliness, sadness, regret... All these and a hundred thousand more emotions that could never be put down in words.

"Naruto... Tell Sakura... I'm sorry..."

"You tell her, you bastard!"

Sasuke feebly shook his head. "No... Tell her I'm sorry... I couldn't love her..."

"W-what?" Naruto stared at him, shocked. "What are you-"

Sasuke began coughing again, and Naruto was gripped with an intense fear as the coughing escalated and blood splattered into his hands.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke wheezed. "I- I made a promise..."

"Don't talk, bastard!" Naruto cried hysterically, ripping out his sleeve and shakily trying to wipe the pale face off some blood. "Save your strength- Sakura and some medic nins will be here soon so-"

"Naruto..." the boy gripped, looking determined. "I don't have much time..."

The blonde looked like he was about to burst into a fresh bout of tears, and so Sasuke hurried to continue.

"Don't interrupt me, dobe... please..." Sasuke breathed, fighting for breath. "I need to say this..."

Naruto fell silent, helpless against the pleading eyes that bore into soul. He sat, trembling, holding Sasuke in his arms, so afraid of letting him go.

"I made a promise..." Sasuke tried again, his breath getting shallower with every word. "A long time ago..."

Naruto listened quietly, his eyes roaming the pale features of the boy, desperately memorizing every line, every contour, every shadow... He watched the usually full pink lips- now unhealthily pale- whisper to him of a promise... a promise the boy he secretly loved made to himself, a long time ago...

"I promised myself... that I wouldn't die.. not- not till..." Sasuke coughed, blood running copiously down his chin. Naruto cried, holding the boy closer to him still, as if hoping their proximity would help ease the pain. He felt his vision swim as he fought back tears. But he held them- he can't cry… not now... there wasn't a reason to cry, dammit!!

Sasuke gasped, as he fought to stop his coughing. He must say it- he must! He would never live it down if he didn't...

"Naruto..." Sasuke hoarsely cried, with conviction, with the last remains of his strength. "I promised myself! I promised myself that I wouldn't die... not till... not till I find..."

A lone tear slipped from Naruto's eye and fell onto Sasuke's cheek.

"…I find someone who would cry for me, when I do..."

Another tear fell... warming the cold cheek with its sadness and bitterness... and another... and then another yet...

"Sasuke..." Naruto sobbed, his tears falling uncontrollably now, falling down and wetting the slowly fading eyes of the most important person of his life. Their tears mingled, and it was if they were crying as one... their sadness and hopelessness calling out to each other and joining to comfort one another like nothing else could...

"I fulfilled my promise, Naruto..." Sasuke rasped, his voice practically gone. "I found you..."

Naruto cried harder, his entire body racked with uncontrolled sobs.

Sasuke lifted a hand and brought the blonde's face to kiss him. They shared a soft, wet and unbearably sad kiss, as if it were their goodbye to each other. It was tragic how their first kiss, would be their very last...

"Naruto..." Sasuke gave one last, weak smile. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Naruto sobbed, hiccupping. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much, you bastard..."

Sasuke's face brightened with joy at Naruto's proclamation, and Naruto was filled with how heartbreakingly beautiful Sasuke looked.

"Bye..."

And, with the smile still on his lips, the light died in his eyes...

Naruto's eyes widened, as time stopped and the world ceased to exist. He stared in shock at the now limp body in his arms, the peaceful face and the smile the expression... The stillness of the heart and the dullness of those black, black eyes that were once so full of life... so full of love... so full of warmth...

"No..." Naruto whispered, his voice as broken as his soul. "No, no, no, no, no!! NO!!"

The world was still, unmoving, as if watching the tragedy with its somber eyes. The blonde threw back his head in anguish.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

When Sakura and her team finally arrived, an eternity too late, all they found was the heartbreaking scene of a fallen angel and the demon who followed him to his death...


End file.
